Grow Up
by Haren Sshi
Summary: Sequel OBJECT! Drabble. Menceritakan tentang keseharian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai seorang remaja. Don't Like Don't Read. RnR, please? Bisa dibaca terpisah :3 Chapter 5 is up!
1. Melamun

Melamun

_Story By_: Haren Sshi

Sungmin _and_ Kyuhyun © SM Entertainment

_Warn: Little sho-ai, etc_

...

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

...

Menjadi seorang murid di Seoul of Performing Arts (SOPA) adalah impian semua orang yang baru saja lulus dari _junior high school_. Sekolah tersebut merupakan sekolah paling bergengsi di Seoul. Karena selain banyak anak-anak berbakat yang sekolah di sana, banyak juga artis-artis yang baru debut juga masih mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah tersebut.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah lulusan _junior high school_ yang beruntung masuk di sekolah tersebut. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang berbakat yang sering kali ikut kejuaraan nasional untuk lomba bernyanyi. Tak jarang mereka berdua menang dalam kompetisi tersebut, entah itu Sungmin yang menang atau Kyuhyun yang menjadi juara.

Kyuhyun juga sering kali mengikuti olimpiade tingkat nasional dalam bidang matematika. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia adalah orang yang kurang begitu menonjol dalam bidang pelajaran, hingga sering kali ia cukup merepotkan Kyuhyun untuk mengajari sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

...

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kala ia melihat Sungmin yang tengah asik menyapa teman-teman barunya. Tahun pertama ini mereka satu kelas, dan sayang sekali mereka tidak duduk berdekatan karena sang guru telah mengatur tempat duduk tiap murid dari awal.

Niat Kyuhyun ingin mengajaknya pergi ke kantin, karena hanya Sungmin yang ia kenal di sini. Ia beberapa kali menolak ajakan para _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya untuk ke kantin dengan berdalih bahwa ia punya seseorang untuk diajak ke kantin. Namun, ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang justru dikelilingi beberapa _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang bertingkah layaknya penggemar, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu menopang dagunya. Sungmin mungkin akan menjadi salah satu murid kelas satu yang populer. Bayangkan saja, ketika ia dan Sungmin mendaftar untuk menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini, banyak sekali murid-murid di sini memandang kagum ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tak begitu menghiraukan tatapan kagum tersebut.

Begitu pula saat masa orientasi bagi murid baru. Mereka berdua pernah datang terlambat dan bersiap menerima hukuman. Namun ketika senior-senior _namja_ melihat bahwa yang terlambat adalah Sungmin, Sungmin langsung dibebaskan dari hukuman. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun juga dibebaskan dari hukuman karena senior-senior _yeoja_ yang terlihat tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, Sungmin terlihat makin populer setelah dua minggu bersekolah di sini.

Kyuhyun terlihat kesal. Kenapa mereka semua begitu mudahnya mendekati Sungmin? Bahkan tak jarang mereka juga menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Apalagi Sungmin juga tak begitu keberatan dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu? Kyu-_ah_?" Sungmin berulang kali mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Namun pemuda itu bergeming. Ia masih saja menopang dagu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sok imut. Dan itu membuat Sungmin jengkel.

"Kyu-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan beralih memandang Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini imut beneran.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau melamun." Sungmin membuang pandangannya. "Mungkin kau melamun hal-hal yang jorok."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Ani_. Aku melamun kau." Dan seketika Kyuhyun terdiam. Sepertinya ia keceplosan.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau melamunkan diriku?" Sungmin memegang pipinya. "Kau melamunkan apa? Apakah melamunkan wajahku yang tampan ini?" Dan berbagai spekulasi-spekulasi yang dilontarkan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tampan?" Kyuhyun berdecih. "Wajahmu terlihat mirip _yeoja_." Dan setelah itu ia bangkit dari kursinya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Ya! Jangan ejek mukaku seperti _yeoja_!" Sungmin juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Mau ke mana kau?"

"Kantin." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergegas menyusul dan mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau harus menraktirku hari ini. Aku lupa bawa uangku. Ya? Ya? Ya?" ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mana tega sih ia menolak permintaan Sungmin. Alih-alih agar Sungmin melupakan ucapannya yang tengah melamunkan dirinya tadi.

...

**TBC**

...

Hayoo... Yang minta KyuMin versi remajanya siapa? :D

Well, bukannya Haren nga mau bikin. Cuma, Haren lagi butuh ide yang pas yang bisa diangkat jadi _drabble_ ini. Mungkin ke depannya _rating_nya bakalan naik. _And no_, _there's no NC in the future chapter_. _Rating_ naik karena mungkin ada pembicaraan cukup vulgar atau dewasa ntar. Karena memang remaja itu penuh dengan keingin tahuan XD

Oh ya, kalian mau cerita-cerita tentang masa SMA kalian nga? Bisa jadi Haren bakalan ambil cerita kalian untuk fanfict ini. Haren lagi butuh ide banget nih :3

_Review_nya, _guys_!


	2. Segelas Jus

**Segelas Jus**

_Story By_: Haren Sshi

Sungmin _and _Kyuhyun © Super Junior

Warn_: Little Sho-ai_, _teen!Kyuhyun_, _teen!Sungmin_, _etc_.

...

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

...

Kyuhyun terlebih dulu sampai di kantin dengan disusul Sungmin di belakangnya. Awalnya mereka berdua memang bersama-sama pergi ke kantin, apalagi Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya sepanjang lorong kelas. Kyuhyun tak risih, malah ia cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah Sungmin yang manja.

Namun pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun menjahili Sungmin dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran di sepanjang lorong kelas hingga menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun mendatangi _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin yang kala itu sedang membuat sepiring kari untuk seorang siswa yang memesan makanan. "_Ahjumma_, aku pesan segelas jus stroberi."

Di belakang Kyuhyun, disusul Sungmin yang juga mendekati _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin sambil mengatur napasnya. Ia kelelahan. "_Ahjumma_, aku pesan segelas jus stroberi seperti biasa."

"_Ne_, _ne_. Tunggu sebentar kalian berdua, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin pergi ke belakang untuk memeriksa kesediaan buah stroberi.

Tak lama kemudian, _ahjumma_ tersebut datang dengan menampakkan raut wajah yang bersalah. "_Aigoo_... Sepertinya buah stroberinya hanya cukup untuk satu gelas saja. _Otokhe_?"

Kedua kening pemuda tersebut berkerut.

"_Ahjumma_, buatkan untukku saja. _Ahjumma_ tahu sendiri aku sering memesan jus stroberi dengan _ahjumma_." ucap Sungmin dengan nada memohon.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sinis. "_Andwae_. Aku yang memesan duluan. _Ahjumma_ buatkan untukku saja."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "_Andwae_! Biasanya juga kau memesan _capucino_. Kenapa sekarang kau memesan jus stroberi? Kau tahu sendiri aku menyukai jus itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apa tidak boleh aku memesan yang lain selain _capucino_? Lagipula-" matanya melirik Sungmin, "-aku yang membayar semuanya, termasuk pesananmu."

"Tapi-" Sungmin terlihat ingin membantah lagi. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun semuanya benar. Ia berbalik memandang _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin. "Aku pesan jus apel saja, _ahjumma_." Setelah mengatakan pesanannya, Sungmin berbalik dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"_Aigoo_... Kasihan sekali anak itu." _Ahjumma_ penjaga kantin berkata. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan menepuk lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau ini tidak mau mengalah. Padahal kau ini teman akrabnya. Setiap ke kantin, kau selalu saja pesan _capucino_. Kenapa jadi pesan jus stroberi?" ucap _ahjumma_ sembari menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan berbalik untuk membuat pesanan kedua pemuda ini. Ia cukup mengenal kedua pemuda ini yang cukup rutin pergi ke kantin berdua.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis mendengarkan ucapan _ahjumma_ itu yang bisa dibilang omelan itu. Ia juga merasa bersalah. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang duduk termenung sembari menopang dagunya menghadap jendela kaca.

Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mempunyai ide. "_Ahjumma_." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sedangkan _ahjumma_ hanya bisa kembali mendekati pemuda itu.

"_Wae_?"

"_Ahjumma_, kau tidak usah membuatkan jus untuk Sungmin."

_Ahjumma_ yang mendengarnya melotot. "_Mwo_? _Aigoo_... Kau ini-"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, _ahjumma_." Potong Kyuhyun yang melihat _ahjumma_ itu ingin mengomelinya lagi atas tindakannya. "_Ahjumma_ tak usah membuat jus apel. Cukup buatkan jus stroberi pesananku. Lalu, aku juga ingin memesan sepotong _strawberry short cake_. Dan juga..." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Berikan aku..."

Mendengar pesanan Kyuhyun, cukup membuat _ahjumma_ satu ini menggeleng-geleng heran untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersiul riang sembari membawa nampan yang berisi pesanannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sungmin berada dan duduk di hadapannya.

Sungmin hanya meliriknya sekilas. Jus stroberi, dengan _strawberry short cake_. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna dan sanggup membuat Sungmin menelan ludah. "Wae? Kau senang mendapatkan pesananmu, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya berdecih.

"Aku membatalkan pesananmu."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terperangah. Ia tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun menjahilinya. "_Ya_! Kenapa kau membatalkannya? _Aishh_..." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang terlihat gusar. "Sebaliknya, aku memesan ini." ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah sedotan ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Kenapa sedotan? "Apa maksudnya?"

"Itu untukmu."

Sungmin mengernyit. Ia melihat gelas jus Kyuhyun yang sudah terisi sedotan yang lain. Sungmin mendesah, Kyuhyun mengejeknya lagi. "_Ne_, _ne_. Aku akan menghirup udara kali ini. Kau puas?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Ani_." Dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin heran untuk kesekian kalinya. "Taruh sedotanmu di minumanku."

"_Mwo_?"

"Taruh saja." Sungmin terdiam, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Lantas ia mengambil sedotan Sungmin dan menaruhnya sendiri di gelasnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengisap minumannya dengan sedotan miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan sedotan milik Sungmin dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja.

"_Wae_? Kau tidak mau? Jangan salahkan aku untuk menghabisinya."

Kini Sungmin paham apa maksud pemuda itu. "_Go_—_Gomawo_, Kyu-_ah_~" Dan setelahnya Sungmin meminum jus itu dengan sedotan miliknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun juga memotong _strawberry short cake_ dengan garpu yang ia punya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan menyambut potongan _strawberry short cake_ itu dengan mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aigoo_... Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya terlalu sayang dengan Sungmin sampai tak tega membiarkannya merenung sendirian.

...

FIN

...

Okeh, sebenernya ini bisa dibilang sambungan dari chapter sebelumnya. Idenya dapet pas Haren nga sengaja liat sedotan di dalam botol aqua. Trus keinget Intimate Note yang Sungmin sama Kangin minum berdua satu botol. Wkwkwk...

Btw, _thanks_ buat **me**. Ide bukunya bisa Haren pakai nih, mungkin buat _chapter_ selanjutnya :D

Yang lain juga boleh kasih ide. Buat ff ini atau buat **OBJECT**. Dan jangan lupa _review_ juga :3

Dan ada yang memperhatikan juga kalau di sini pake Kyuhyun _side_, dan di **OBJECT** pake Sungmin _side_ :D

Setelah ini mau ngetik **There is Always You**. Ada yang kangen fict itu? Kalau nga ada, bakalan Haren _discontinued_ aja nih :D


	3. Valentine's Day

_Valentine's Day_

_Story By_: Haren Sshi

Sungmin _and _Kyuhyun © Super Junior

Warn_: Little Sho-ai_, _teen!_Kyuhyun, _teen!_Sungmin, _etc_.

...

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

...

14 februari adalah hari kasih sayang atau bisa disebut _Valentine's Day_. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun mual.

Tidak, bukannya Kyuhyun tidak punya pacar, malah banyak sekali yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, ia hanya tidak suka dengan hari yang berbau kasih sayang ini yang membuat beberapa orang rela membuat semacam coklat yang akan berakhir dengan racun hitam.

Coklat dimana-mana, bahkan warna serba merah muda juga dimana-mana, Kyuhyun bertambah mual.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat banyak sekali coklat yang diterima Sungmin pagi ini. Dan sekarang ada tiga senior yang datang kepadanya untuk memberikan coklat, bunga maupun hadiah di jam istirahat ini. _Heol_, mungkin mereka lupa Sungmin itu adalah _namja_. Dan bodohnya lagi, Sungmin menerima itu semua dengan senyuman. Dia tidak iri, hanya saja dia tidak suka coklat. Itu terlalu manis, katanya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam di kelas pada jam istirahat ini. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau kantin menjadi sasaran utama bagi para pasangan untuk bermesraan, atau mungkin saling suap-menyuap coklat. Iyuh.

"Kyu-_aaaaahhh_~" suara yang terdengar manja memanggil dirinya saat ini. Tanpa menoleh pun Kyuhyun tahu siapa pemilik suara manja ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu hapal dengan pemilik suara ini.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun menyahut malas. Sebaliknya, Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang kosong. Mungkin pemiliknya sedang berada di kantin.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "_Ya_, apa kau menerima hadiah hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Sungmin, lalu kembali berpaling menghadap jendela di sampingnya. "Menurutmu?"

Sungmin mengkerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat di atas meja Kyuhyun yang tidak terletak suatu benda apapun. Meskipun hanya buku pelajaran. Tapi, ketika ia melihat di kolong meja Kyuhyun—

"_Daebak_. Banyak sekali." Dan ketika ia melihat tas Kyuhyun-"Tasmu juga penuh. Ini bahkan melebihi dari apa yang kudapat." Sungmin menatap kagum.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil semuanya."

"_Jeongmal_?" Sungmin berbinar cerah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hmm. Daripada aku buang semuanya."

Sungmin seketika mengernyit. "_Yaa_. Pemberian seseorang itu harus kau terima, jangan dibuang. _Aish_..."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. Namun tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu kelas, seseorang melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yakin bukan dirinya yang akan ditemui, tapi Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. Seorang senior yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, dan juga seseorang yang paling disegani semua murid di sini, yah mungkin terkecuali bagi dirinya sendiri.

"_Eoh_? Siwon-_sunbae_?" Sungmin agak sedikit terkejut melihat ketua OSIS tersebut berada di hadapannya. "Ada keperluan apa sampai _sunbae_ datang ke kelas ini sendirian?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. Sedang Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah salah satu _sunbae_nya itu hanya berdecih pelan. Sebaliknya ada beberapa siswa di luar yang begitu penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketua OSIS mereka di kelas junior ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah _valentine_ untukmu, Sungmin-_ah_."

Mata Sungmin membulat, terkejut mendengar perkataan Siwon. "_Jeongmal_?"

Siwon mengangguk. Ketika ia menepuk kedua tangannya, muncullah dua orang bawahannya yang membawakan sebuket bunga dan juga sekotak besar yang berisi coklat. Seketika terjadi keributan di luar kelas melihat kelakuan Siwon yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh siapapun.

"Uwaahhh..." Sungmin agak terpesona. Kini di hadapannya ada sebuket mawar dan juga sekotak coklat.

"Ini semua untukmu, Sungmin-_ah_."

Kini giliran Sungmin yang salah tingkah. "_Sunbae_, ini terlalu berlebihan." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, _Sunbae_. Maaf merepotkan. Ini semua terlihat mahal."

Siwon menggeleng. "Ini hanya hadiah kecil." Ia tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mual melihat adegan malu-malu kucing di depannya. "_Sunbae_, kurasa Sungmin tidak menyukai hadiahmu. Jadi, ambil kembali, atau kau boleh membuangnya."

Sungmin melotot seketika. "_Aish_, kau ini bicara apa?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah _sunbae_nya dan memasang wajah bersalah. "Maafkan temanku, _sunbae_. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Mungkin ia iri. Aku menyukai hadiahmu, _sunbae_."

"_Yaa_-" Kyuhyun ingin memprotes, tapi dengan cepat Sungmin membekap mulutnya itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya langsung darimu, Sungmin-_ah_. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelasku."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sekali lagi terima kasih hadiahnya." Setelah melihat kepergian Siwon, Sungmin melepaskan dekapannya dari mulut Kyuhyun yang terus saja ingin memprotes. "Berhenti membuatku malu, Kyu-_ah_!" Sungmin membentak.

"Siapa yang membuatmu malu? Wajahmu terlihat ingin membuang semua hadiah ini. Lagipula, aku tidak iri dengan semua ini."

"_Ani_!" Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku menyukainya. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena ini semua begitu merepotkan Siwon-_sunbae_."

Kyuhyun berdecih. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap wajah Sungmin. Sebaliknya Sungmin malah terlihat begitu senang menerima hadiah itu.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa." Sungmin tiba-tiba memekik. Ia bergegas kembali ke bangkunya dan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia memberikan bingkisan kotak kecil kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas, tidak tertarik. "Apa ini?"

"Coklat, untukmu. Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu."

"Benarkah? _Gomawo_. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak menyukai manis dan tidak akan memakan coklat ini."

Sungmin merengut. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah bersusah payah membuatnya?"

"_Ani_." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia kembali ke rutinitas awalnya memandang ke samping jendela.

Hening melanda. Sungmin memang masih duduk di sampingnya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kyuhyun heran, dan ia pun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin memandangnya dan menjulurkan tangannya seolah meminta sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti atas tingkah Sungmin yang satu ini.

"Hadiah untukku. Kau tidak memberikan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, benar juga." Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai. Lalu ia mengambil hadiah yang Sungmin berikan kepadanya dan meletakkan hadiah itu di tangannya. "Dan ini untukmu, Sungmin-_ah_."

Sungmin cemberut. Kyuhyun masih tak mau menerima hadiahnya. Lantas ia membongkar kado miliknya sendiri dan membuka kotaknya. Ia memakan coklat buatannya sendiri. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memandang ke jendela sampingnya. "Kyu-_ah_."

"Hmm. _Wae_?"

"Tatap aku."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Dan seketika mengernyit ketika Sungmin meletakkan coklat di bibirnya dengan cara digigit dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "_Mwo_?"

Sungmin geram ketika Kyuhyun tak paham apa yang dimaksud. Kemana otak jeniusnya itu? Maka ia mengambil kembali coklat itu dari mulutnya. "Setidaknya kau harus mencoba coklat buatanku dulu. Meskipun kau tidak menerimanya, apalagi memberikan aku hadiah."

"Tapi kenapa harus lewat mulut?"

"Kau keberatan?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya? Bahkan dari kecil kita sudah sering suap-suapan dari mulut begini."

"Tapi—" Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin yang tengah merajuk saat ini. Ia bahkan tak menatapnya, "—baiklah."

Mendengarnya Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Ia kembali meletakkan coklat tadi ke mulutnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ada sekitar lima orang di kelas ini termasuk mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuket mawar di meja dan menutupi wajah mereka dari pandangan orang-orang. Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun leluasa meraup coklat dari bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dan setelah itu, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan memakan coklat buatan Sungmin. Dengan diiringi menjauhkan buket mawar yang menutupi wajah mereka berdua dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"_Otte_?" Sungmin bertanya sembari menjilat lelehan coklat di bibirnya sendiri.

"Tidak buruk."

Dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Yeah, rasanya emang tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi mendapatkannya dari suapan Sungmin di bibirnya.

Dan kau tidak tahu bahwa mungkin ada seseorang di kelas ini yang memperhatikan kalian berdua, Kyuhyun-_ah_.

…

_**FIN**_

…

_Happy Valentine's Day_~

_Well_, mungkin ada yang salah paham bahwa fict ini tamat di chapter kemaren karena ada tulisan _**FIN**_ di akhir chapter. Sebenernya Haren salah ketik di chapter 1 dengan menuliskan _**TBC**_ di akhir chapter. Padahal kalau kalian memperhatikan di fict **OBJECT**, semua chapter berakhirnya _**FIN**_. Jadi, fict ini akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan. LoL.

Ada yang komen kenapa isi di _fanfict_ ini sama **OBJECT** itu sedikit banget. Asal kalian tau ya, yang namanya _drabble_ itu terdiri dari 300 sampai 700 _words_ per_chapter_. Haren bahkan bikinnya lebih loh. Dan anggap saja ini bonus buat kalian. Xixixixi

Trus, yang nanya _**There is Always You**_, sabar yaaa~ Lagi diketik. Ngumpulin _feels_ di _fanfict_ itu susah banget entah kenapa. Bawaannya nga _mood_, malah kalau ngetik _fict_ ini sama _**OBJECT**_ jadi semangat banget. Emang sih kemaren bawaannya nga _mood_ buat ngetik apapun. Haren sibuk nyiapin kado buat temen Haren yang pindah ke luar kota. Haren sendirian, _guys_, jadinya ;) Ini juga Haren lagi berduka karena ada keluarga Haren yang baru aja meninggal tadi sore. Dan Haren paksain ngetik, karena Haren udah janji bikin _fict_ ini untuk _Valentine_ di status fb Haren.

Mungkin fict ini nga selepas kayak di _**OBJECT**_, setiap chapternya kemungkinan kedepannya bakalan nyambung, nga langsung tamat di setiap chapternya. Dan Haren berencana buat bikin Kyuhyun atau Sungmin kencan dengan orang lain ke depannya. Hayuk polling, siapa bakalan kencan nantinya? Kyuhyun atau Sungmin? Biar ada yang cemburu gitu :D Terus bakalan ada adegan berantem juga :D

Okay, _note_nya kepanjangan ini. _Review_!


	4. Buku

Buku

_Story By_: Haren Sshi

Kyuhyun _and_ Sungmin © Super Junior

_Warn_: _Little sho-ai_.

...

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

...

Sungmin terlihat serius membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Matanya membaca sedikit demi sedikit kalimat yang tercetak di lembar buku tersebut. Matanya melotot, seolah-olah hendak membolongi buku tersebut. Namun, seserius apapun ia memahami isi dari buku tersebut, tetap saja ia takkan mengerti. Sebab, sahabatnya yang selalu saja ada di sampingnya kini tengah menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang gembil dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kyu-_ah_! Berhenti menggangguku!" Serunya pelan sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa membentak dengan suara nyaring karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Kau lucu kalau sedang serius begitu, Min-_ah_!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Oh, ayolaahh~" Sungmin mendesah. Ia meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya di atas meja. "Kau tahu 'kan kita sebentar lagi UTS? Dan kau tahu kalau aku sangat lemah sekali dengan pelajaran matematika dan sejarah. Aku ingin memanfaatkan momen ini untuk belajar." Ucapnya sembari kembali membaca buku tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku bosan." Ia menopang kepalanya. "Kau sudah satu jam seperti itu. Apa kau memahami apa yang kau baca?"

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut.

"Haa. Sudah kuduga."

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali. Kupikir kau akan menolongku." Balas Sungmin. Dia mulai bangkit, hendak mencari buku sejarah lain yang mungkin bisa dipahaminya dengan cerita-cerita yang menarik. Buku yang ia ambil saat ini terlalu berat untuk kapasitas otaknya yang belum memadai.

Namun, ketika Sungmin baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya dan membuat Sungmin kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Ish, ada apa lagi?"

"_Yaa_, kau mau aku membantumu belajar?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap, tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah terhipnotis akan tatapan dan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dan seketika Sungmin mendadak merinding.

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Tempat duduknya yang bersampingan membuat Kyuhyun lebih mudah untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya. Sungmin tetap diam. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Wajah keduanya sangat berdekatan. Kyuhyun bahkan tak peduli jika perilaku anehnya ini mendapatkan tatapan penasaran di sekitarnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Bahkan, jika ia maju sedikit saja, ia yakin jika bibir mereka berdua akan bersentuhan. Namun, seperti yang ia duga, ia tidak bisa memprediksi apa tindakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit wajahnya ke kiri dan mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya hingga bibirnya kini tepat di samping telinga Sungmin. Sungmin tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Mungkin jika kita _honeymoon_ keliling dunia, kau akan tahu bagaimana sejarah dunia terbentuk." Ucapan pelan Kyuhyun dibarengi dengan tiupan di telinga Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan duduk kembali seperti semula. Sungmin yang awalnya tak bereaksi apapun kini mulai mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi. Perlahan-lahan rona merah mulai menjalar ke wajahnya.

"_YA_! CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriaknya sengit sembari menahan malu. Membuat dirinya diperhatikan seisi perpustakaan atas keributan yang dibuatnya. Setelahnya Sungmin menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"_Ya_, Lee Sung Min. Jika kau berteriak sekali lagi, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kau paham?" Tegur sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"_Joesonghamnida_, _Songsaenim_." Ucap Sungmin menyesal sembari menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia melirik tajam Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa dalam diam karena berhasil menggoda Sungmin. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja rona merah itu tetap bertengger di wajah manisnya, antara malu karena tingkahnya dan juga karena godaan Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nan jauh di pojok perpustakaan, terlihat seorang gadis yang terkekeh pelan karena berhasil mengabadikan momen kedua sahabat akrab yang intim. Tapi di matanya, mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, _ne_?" Ucapnya pelan. "Mungkin aku harus mendirikan _club_ untuk mereka berdua."

...

_**FIN**_

...

Gadis di pojok itu adalah Haren /plak

Sesekali bisa dong aku muncul walau cuma seiprit :P

Review!


	5. Holiday

Holiday

Story By: Harensshi

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Setelah ujian semester berakhir, para murid mendapatkan jatah liburan untuk seminggu ke depan. Jarang sekali sekolah yang mereka tempati ini memberikan hari libur untuk para murid setelah ujian berakhir. Biasanya, mereka akan kembali beraktifitas di sekolah. Dan tentu saka momen langka ini akan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh para murid untuk berwisata ke daerah tertentu atau sekedar berkunjung ke anggota keluarga lainnya yang tingga di luar kota.

Mereka berdua adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dua orang tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yang juga tak melewati kesempatan langka ini untuk berlibur. Setelah mengalami perdebatan yang cukup panjang untuk menentukan negara mana yang akan mereka kunjungi, pada akhirnya pilihan tersebut jatuh pada negara Jepang, negara pilihan Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih kota China yang akan dikunjungi. Namun, karena ia kalah debat bersama Sungmin, ia akhirnya terima-terima saja berlibur di negara Sakura tersebut.

Mereka memang asli Korea Selatan, tentu cukup sulit berlibur ke negara lain jika tidak dibekali komunikasi yang cukup. Tapi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Sungmin cukup mahir berbahasa Jepang karena sedari kecil ia dibekali pendidikan berbahasa Jepang karena salah satu bibinya adalah orang asli Jepang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak begitu mahir. Ia hanya sedikit memahami bahasa dari negri seberang itu berkat Ia yang terlalu sering berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin yang pada saat itu sedang les privat bahasa Jepang.

Kyuhyun mahir berbahasa China, oleh sebab itulah ia memilih berlibur ke negara tersebut pada awalnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampaaaaaiii~" Sungmin berseru senang dengan bahasa ibu yang dimilikinya. Membuat sebagian orang Jepang yang tak mengerti bahasa Korea menoleh heran kepadanya. Namun hanya sekejap dan mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar, tanda ia tengah mengantuk saat ini. Wajar saja, saat di Seoul, mereka harus ketinggalan pesawat di pagi hari karena _eomma_ Sungmin begitu cerewat perihal keberangkatan Sungmin ke Jepang. Dan pada akhirnya mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pesawat akan kembali berangkat pada sore hari. Dan waktu saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ya, ya… sebaiknya kita cepat cari penginapan sebelum aku tertidur di jalan." Ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik, dan lagi-lagi ia menguap lebar.

"Oke." Sungmin mengacungkan jempol, dan mereka pun mencari taksi untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dan sialnya mereka belum menemukan hotel untuk mereka menginap. Musim liburan antara Jepang dan Korea Selatan tidak begitu jauh, dan karena itulah hotel-hotel di Jepang ini selalu penuh apabila liburan telah tiba.

"Apa tidak ada lagi penginapan di sekitar sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko mainan.

"Aku rasa ada. Tapi… aku tidak yakin kau akan suka, Kyu-_ah_." Sungmin menjawab ragu-ragu.

"_Wae_?"

"Itu… Love Hotel…" Dan setelah menjawab kalimat itu, Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun bukannya bodoh untuk mengartikan jawaban Sungmin, malah ia cukup paham. Tapi, kalau situasinya seperti ini, mau tidak mau ia harus memutuskan sesuatu.

"_Kajja_, Love Hotel." Ucapnya sembari berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Untuk malam ini saja, besok kita harus mencari hotel yang lain."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursi dengan menyeret kopernya. Lagipula, mereka sudah terlalu letih dan butuh istirahat. Namun, Sungmin tidak terlalu yakin bahwa mereka akan beristirahat cukup dikarenakan banyak suara-suara yang mengganggu peristirahatan mereka.

.

.

.

"_Anatatachi wa gei_?" –_Apakah kalian gay_?

Saat Sungmin memesan kamar untuk dua orang, dan sialnya kamar yang tersisa hanya satu kamar dengan _single bed_ saja. Mau tidak mau Sungmin menerimanya—yang tentu saja dengan persetujuan Kyuhyun juga. Disaat ia menunggu kunci kamar yang sedang dicari resepsionis, resepsionis yang lain bertanya padanya yang sanggup membuat pipinya merona.

Buru-buru Sungmin menggeleng. "_Iie_, _watashitachi wa gei arimasen_." –_Tidak, kami bukan gay._

Resepsionis yang bertanya tadi hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu tersenyum. "Ah… _Soo ka_…"—begitu

Setelah resepsionis yang bertugas mengantarkan mereka ke kamar telah pergi, barulah kini mereka bisa beristirahat dengan bebas. Kyuhyun yang begitu lelah kini melemparkan tubuhnya ke _single bed_ yang berukuran _king size_ ini. Ia mengeliat sebentar sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Merasa tak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun di kasurnya, Kyuhyun membuka kedua bola matanya demi melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin di depan pintu. Ia memandang heran melihat tingkah Sungmin yang hanya berdiri diam mematung tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. "Min?"

Sungmin hanya diam, tak merespon panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Min—"

Crap. Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Sungmin bertingkah seperti itu. Tak perlu mahir berbahasa Jepang untuk mengartikan suara-suara yang didengarnya saat ini. Suara desahan? Suara penuh kenikmatan? Dan apapun sebutannya, sangat tidak baik bagi pendengaran mereka saat ini yang tengah menginjak masa puber.

Kyuhyun mengambil _headphone_ miliknya dan mencolokan headphone tersebut pada mp3 player yang ia bawa. Ia mendekati Sungmin yang menunduk lalu meletakkan headphone yang sudah disetel dengan lagu mellow itu ke telinga Sungmin, agar ia tak lagi mendengar suara-suara aneh yang entah berasa dari mana.

Sungmin sedikit kaget menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan heran. "Kyu-_ah_?"

"_Kajja_, kita tidur." Sungmin tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Namun ia bisa membaca gerakan bibir Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya tidur untuk saat ini.

Sungmin mengangguk. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lelah, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara aneh itu lagi dan malah ia kini merasa mengantuk. Tanpa banyak bertingkah lagi, dia menuju kasur dan berbaring di samping Kyuhyun menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, masalah yang terjadi saat ini adalah Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang saat menyadari suara-suara aneh itu. Ingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa lain kali ia tidak akan setuju untuk menginap di Love Hotel inI di lain waktu.

…

**FIN**

…

Halo~ Kembali dengan Haren di sini~

Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa, semua fanfict Haren jangan ditungguin ya. Haren Cuma mencari waktu senggang buat update karena Haren sibuk sama dunia Haren ini :3

Di laptop maupun di hape Haren, banyak banget draft-draft ff Haren yang belum terselesaikan, entah karena mood terombang ambing, maupun kesibukan Haren.

Review~


End file.
